halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Wilson
*Chief Detective from (2592-???) *Detective from (2587-2592) *Police officer from (2583-2587) *Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (2581 to 2583) *UNSC Marine (2581) |Affiliation=Bureau of Criminal Apprehension |Era= *Human-Covenant War *Post War era *Reclaimer era |Weapons= *MA5C Assault Rifle *BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *M6C/SOCOM *M7S Caseless SMG *M90A Shotgun *M6 Pistol *Combat Knife |Equipment= *Frag grenades *Stun Baton *Pepper Spray *Handcuffs |Abilities= *Hand-to-hand combat *Marksman |Specialty= *Investigations *Homicide }} Ryan Wilson was a chief detective in the homicide department of the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension. After a nearly fatal incident in the UNSC’s Special Forces, he received an honorable discharge and ended his ODST career. He then moved into Law Enforcement. He worked alongside his best friend, Mark Frost, who also chose to opt out of the UNSC Special Forces to pay for himself to go to college. His cases become more difficult to solve, but he solves them with persistence thus earning him the promotion of lieutenant and later captain. His most difficult case was tracking down Kyle Craig, a psychopathic serial killer and terrorist that he felt compelled to end the life of. After the death of his boss, Chris Logan, he becomes the departments new Director. Biography Early life Ryan was born on October 17, 2563 in the City of Washington D.C. Little is actually known about his child life, except that his father was a sergeant of the UNSC Marine Corps and his mother had been a baker at a nearby bakery. At school, he got along with his peers during his primary education and had a zero tolerance for bullies. He often saw many fights while he was in high school and ended a fight where Mark Frost had been the victim. This had sparked their friendship and the two hanged out together years after, participating in many of the school activities. While outside of school, the two would box together, and Ryan even taught Mark self-defense and encouraged him to enroll in a martial arts school. During their senior year they both displayed interest in the UNSC military, hearing about Spartans and ODST soldiers chasing down insurrectionists encouraged them to join. They joined right after high school graduation. UNSC Career —Ryan talks to a UNSC Marine recruiter. Mission to Kuwaiti Ryan and Mark enlisted into the UNSC Marine Corps and were assigned with rooting out insurrectionists and criminals on various colonies. While engaging in very few active firefights, he was tasked with keeping the peace and prevention. His first mission he was assigned on the insurrectionist-controlled colony of Kuwaiti. There had been a fight that had broken out between a few insurrectionists and criminals. The fight didn’t last long as peacekeepers attempted to break it up through the use of tear gas. Unsuccessful, the UNSC soldiers stepped in and attempted to shoot anyone if the fight turned violent. Angered by the UNSC’s presence, the fight broke out three ways: the Innies targeted the criminals and the UNSC; the criminals targeted the Innies and the UNSC; and the UNSC targeted both the Innies and the criminals, desperate to keep the peace. Ryan and Mark agreed to split up and broke off into two groups. While Mark provided suppression fire on the ground, Ryan slipped into a motel and provided cover fire from the balcony. With a stubborn sergeant barking orders for Ryan to return to position, he was shot in the shoulder and fell to the ground from oncoming fire. Mark was too busy keeping the fight at bay, so Ryan jumped to the rescue. Ryan gave his position away and more criminals stormed on his position. Ryan took cover by the wall and took down some enemies using blind fire, but it was not enough, so he tossed a frag grenade and killed the criminals. He ran quickly, bullets whipping past him until he made it to the sergeant. He helped him out by putting bio foam on his shoulder to temporary relieve the pain, then provided cover fire until the Pelican had arrived to pick them up. The mission was over for Ryan, but not for Mark. Mark had been dropped into a warehouse to defuse any criminal activity and destroy the warehouse, which served as a criminal safe house. Ryan on the other hand, had to tend to the sergeants wounds until they made it to a medical facility. Becoming an ODST The UNSC sergeant had recovered a few weeks later and gave Ryan and Mark an offer: to join the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. They both agreed and upon rigorous training and completion of boot camp they were sent on yet another mission with the team known as Alpha-Six. Battle of Orion III Joining the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension *PATROL OFFICER *DETECTIVE *CHIEF DETECTIVE Tracking down Walter Richardson Ryan was stubborn when he learned that an elite was joining their squad in spite of many elites joining the ranks of the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension's Sangheili Enforcement Unit. When he learned about the death of his best friend, Mark Frost, the two were forced to work together in a coherent manner. While Ryan was wrapped up in two investigations: tracking down Walter Richardson; and investigating the Metro D.C. bomber, which his current hunch pointed to Kyle Craig; Josh tried to remember his current past and the two found out that Walter must have been talking to a mysterious benefactor. Josh also explained that he was held captive in Russia and gave Ryan descriptions of his captors. Ryan matched Josh's description and pointed out that the Russian Criminal Syndicate were the ones torturing him. He found a link between the Russian's and Walter, but a stronger link with Walter Richardson and Kyle Craig. Deciding not to go back to the prison, he requested for transmissions and video footage of the visit involving Walter Richardson and Kyle Craig. While that is being gathered and transferred Ryan visited Russia to steal information involving Ivan Gorbachev and Walter. Ryan meets with Matt Simmons and Alicia Kennedy, the two members of Ghost Company. They left the United States and traveled to Kazakhstan, where they had military transport arranged. They debriefed on the mission as well as Ivan's penthouse, security flaws, and threats. Ryan came up with the best solution to getting inside: through stealth. Ryan geared up and got ready for extraction. When they left and headed to the insertion point, the team glides to Ivan's penthouse. They took out the soldiers on the outside and proceeded to kill the rest of the RCS soldiers on the inside. They split up, Ryan and a UNSC marine searched the office. Ryan located the holo-computer and booted it up only to find that it needed a password. He called Matt to help him out and Matt gave Alicia details on the computer and it's software. Alicia, being the professional hacker that she was, cracked the computers firewall and gave them the password. Ryan typed in the password and unlocked the computer. Matt pressed that they needed to download the files using the Remote Hacking Device, which would've take longer than just downloading the specific files that Ryan needed. Ryan shoved Matt out of the way and downloaded the specific files he needed to his datapad. When that was finished, they evacuated, and boarded the Pelican. The Pelican was then shot down by SAM missiles and crashed into the snowy terrain below them. Ryan regained consciousness later and found that his shoulder was fractured. A UNSC soldier, named Sam Richards, fixed his shoulder and the two set off, along with another UNSC marine to find Matt Simmons, and his datapad. With no HUD, the group decided to take a different direction and stumbled upon an Ulrantionalist relay station. Desperate to get out of the cold blizzard and establish contact with UNSC forces, Ryan and Sam attempted to open the entrance, but it was frozen shut. They turned around to find shadowy figures approaching their position. As the shadowy forces moved closer, the team identified them as forces of the Russian Criminal Syndicate and not only soldiers, but Sangheili as well, possibly due to the alliance with LEGION. Not only that but they had Matt and Alicia as hostages. The RCS soldiers order for the team to surrender. Ryan attempted to negotiate and failed ending in the surrender of him and the team. He was questioned by Dimitri Khrushchev as to why he was in Russia and what brought him back. He got beaten up by RCS soldiers and an RCS Spartan. He was rescued and along with Sangheili Enforcement Officers, engaged enemy forces and fought his way to the Phantom awaiting at the landing zone. As the pilot pulled away, he collapsed on the floor, relieved that he made it out alive. He told everyone on board that, "this is why no law enforcement or military, both alien or human, enters Russian Criminal Syndicate territory." A statement more out of fear than a lie. Personality During his time as an ODST he was honorable, courageous, and decisive with a strong sense of loyalty and justice. He was also a quick thinker and tactician, able to plan out different routes and options to get an objective completed as fast and efficient as possible with minimal casualties. This later earned him a quick spot into the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension along with his intelligent thinking and his tactical approach to things. When he learned of Josh 'Konar’s recruitment into the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension, he felt jealous, which quickly built up into annoyance and anger. He had been forced by his boss to form a working relationship with the elite, one that would bother him over the course of the Walter Richardson case. When he learned of Mark’s murder, he felt resentful for Josh and saw that he was the only friend he had left. He settled their past differences to work towards a common goal. He also appears to have a hard approach while interrogating his enemies and often gets frustrated when he doesn’t get the information he looks for. This leads to him being comforted by his partner or by his boss. He later learns that the hard approach doesn’t always work out and instead he probes for information; preferring a more human, interpersonal, and intuitive set of methods. He also seeks counseling to control his anger and frustration. Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:Detectives and criminal investigators